Un regard ?
by Nehalinia
Summary: Première Fanfiction, soyez indulgent... Pairing Geek/Patron YAOI ( pas de lemon )


Un regard... Un putain de regard! C'est tout ce que je demandais... Mais il s'obstinait à regarder ailleurs! C'est pourtant lui, qui avait demandé pourquoi regretterait-il ? Depuis deux jours plus un regard, plus un mot. Mathieu et les autres s'en étaient aperçus mais personne n'avait fait de commentaire. Il s'était réveillé seul dans son lit ce matin-là ... Ces vêtement éparpillés, mais pas les siens. Une pointe de tristesse et beaucoup de déceptions. Un mélange bien étrange pour le Patron. Il avait voulu lui parler, mais aucune réponse.

-Tu vas encore m'ignorer longtemps comme ça gamin?

Le dit gamin continua tranquillement à faire le café. Ils avaient une cafetière, mais ils préféraient tous le breuvage amer qu'il faisait une à deux fois par jour, pour le plus grand plaisir des amateurs de caféine de la maison.

\- Ce jeu commence sérieusement à m'échauffer.

Au moment où, j'allais le bousculer un peu pour qu'il arrête de me négliger, Mathieu est rentré dans la cuisine faisant sursauter le Geek.

-A salut Geek ! Tu fais déjà le café de si bonne heure?

-Oh bonjour Mathieu, oui je me suis levé tôt ce matin.

Mathieu prit deux tasses dans l'armoire alors que je fixais le Geek à travers mes lunettes.

-Toujours en dispute à ce que je vois ! Tiens Patron !

\- Humph.

Le café prêt, le Geek en versa une tasse complète à Mathieu et une demi au Patron, qui fut bien étonné que le Geek, ne l'ai pas totalement ignoré cette fois.

-Merci...

Le Geek tressaillit, mais ne dit rien.

-Je vais travailler sur le dernier épisode, merci pour le café Geek ! Toujours aussi bon …

Le Geek lui fit un signe de la tête et retourna près du plan de travail. Je fermais les yeux, quelques instants, profitant du café bouillant, descendant dans ma gorge… Lorsque, je les rouvris, le Geek essayait d'atteindre l'armoire qui contenait ces Kellogg, accrochée au-dessus de l'évier. Mais elle était trop haute et la seule chaise disponible dans la cuisine était à côté du Patron.

-Tiens.

Je me suis levé, et lui ai apporté la chaise avec une petite révérence, puis je suis sorti de la pièce.

-Hey ! Fais gaffe t'écrases les coléoptères gros!

-Euh ouais s'tu veux…

-Peace gros !

Le Hippie lui au moins était simple. Tant qu'on s'y connaissait en drogues ou en animaux en voie de disparition... Je lâchais un petit soupir et endossais ma veste. Toute cette histoire me prenait la tête...

-Je sors je vais rentrer tard.

-Ok fait attention à toi quand même, cria Mathieu de sa chambre.

J'eu un pincement au cœur. Avant le Geek me disait toujours au-revoir ou m'attendait lorsque je rentrais tard. Cela ne sera sûrement pas le cas avant longtemps. En attendant j'avais une histoire à régler avec un ancien fournisseur d'armes...

PDV Geek

Il était sorti, je pouvais enfin me comporter normalement. Je n'en voulais pas au Patron mais à moi-même. Je m'étais donné cœur et âme au Patron alors que celui-ci ne ressentirait jamais rien à mon égard. C'est dans cette optique que j'évitais le Patron. Ça ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit que le Patron pouvait ressentir des choses positives à mon égard. Qui voudrait d'un gars comme moi...

La journée passa vite les autres étaient partis pour deux jours chez Antoine Daniel en leur absence je jouais au jeu vidéo pour m'occuper l'esprit et minuit fut vite dépasser. Vers trois heures du matin, alors que je descendais pour boire un verre d'eau, j'entendis la clef dans la serrure. Le patron qui rentrait déjà? Effectivement ce fut bien le patron qui entra dans la pièce mais pas comme toutes ces autres fois. Il était accoudé au mur devant la porte fermée. Ses cheveux plaqués sur sa tête par la sueur, et ses lunettes de soleil brisées en plusieurs endroits.

\- Geek? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Patron!

Mes poils se sont dressé sur ma nuque lors ce que j'ai aperçu du sang sur sa chemise sombre. Le Patron à suivit mon regard et a secoué la tête.

-C'est rien t'inquiète pas.

Au moment où il disait ça, du sang gicla de sa bouche laissant un filet sur son menton.

-Fait chier...

Il commença à tanguer, et, comme au ralentit il se laissa tomber vers l'avant. Sans réfléchir je le rattrapais par la taille, et le maintenais debout contre moi. Je sentis avec horreur, un liquide chaud se rependre sur mon T-Shirt. Il me jeta un regard reconnaissant ses yeux se fermaient doucement.

-Patron reste réveiller !

-Geek...

\- Putain ne ferme pas les yeux !

Je le portais comme je pouvais jusqu'à ma chambre, la seule avec celle de Mathieu au premier étage. Je le couchais sur le lit, où il s'effondra en poussant un gémissement sourd.

-Pardon...

-Geek, je suis, désolé... Je…

\- Ferme-la et reste éveillé !

Des larmes commençaient à couler malgré moi au fur et à mesure que j'enlevais les vêtements du Patron. Des traînées de sang couvraient son ventre et on voyait distinctement deux trous causés sans aucun doute par des balles...

-Patron, aide-moi… Que dois-je faire?

PDV Patron

J'observais le Geek, ses larmes me faisaient plus souffrir que les deux balles que cet enculé m'avait tiré dans les abdos.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ! Patron…

\- Hémo…rragie…

Le Geek fit une mine dégoûtée en comprenant.

-Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut, ne ferme pas les yeux s'il te plait !

Le Geek entama un mouvement pour sortir, se ravisa, et soudain sans que je comprenne vraiment, il m'embrassait à pleine bouche.

-Ne meurs pas s'il te plait. Je… Je t'aime je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Geek…

Il était parti cherché de quoi arrêter l'hémorragie sans répondre. Ce qu'il venait de dire, je ne l'avais pas rêvé, si ! Le gamin m'aimait ? Mon cerveau avait dur à fonctionner et je sentais mon corps lourd comme du plomb. L'envie irrépressible de fermer les yeux et de me plonger dans le sommeil était de plus en plus forte. Mais j'avais promis au Geek de ne pas m'endormir...

-Patron c'est bon j'ai trouvé!

Le Geek déboula dans la chambre, la trousse de secours sous le bras…Il se mit à fouiller la trousse et sorti des compresses qu'il posa sur mon ventre, et s'agita pour réussir à les fixer.

\- Pourquoi il a fallu qu'ils partent tous aujourd'hui! Putain je vais leur botter le cul quand ils rentreront. Tu perds trop de sang Patron, ça va pas le faire!

Je souriais légèrement, il s'inquiétait pour moi et ça me faisait plaisir dans mes derniers instants j'allais mourir de toute façon… Mais je ne voulais pas un Geek en larmes comme dernière image.

-Geek… Je n'ai pas, envie... Ne pleure pas...

Parler, me semblait être légèrement difficile, en ce moment mais je ne voulais pas le voir pleurer.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir idiot, tu vas vivre! Sans toi, je ferais quoi moi !

PDV Geek

Le sang venait de s'arrêter de couler après plus de quarante minutes et de tous mes efforts pour stopper l'hémorragie. Mais j'avais peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et puis il ne fallait pas enlever les balles? Je sentais la respiration du Patron ralentir sous mes mains et ses paroles de mourant ne m'aidaient pas à me calmer.

\- Patron, Patron!

Celui-ci ré ouvrit les yeux et le regarda un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- J'enlève les, balles?

Il hocha négativement la tête et je poussais le plus gros soupir de soulagement de ma vie. Il n'était pas mort.

-T'es sorti d'affaires? Je croyais que tu étais en train de mourir...

\- Ça va...

Tous mes muscles se relâchèrent, et je dus m'assoir dos à mon lit pour ne pas m'écrouler. Je me mis à rire, à bout de nerfs.

-Geek...?

-Hun

Je me retournais assis par terre mes yeux au niveau de sa tête. Le souffle court.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu souris ?

Le Patron enleva ses lunettes d'un geste lent et fatigué, et les laissa tomber par terre. Ensuite il plongea son regard dans celui du Geek qui l'observa curieux.

-Je t'aime aussi Geek...

Je sentis mes joues et mes oreilles me brûler. Je devais être rouge écrevisse.

-Tu, tu… M'aime?

En grand blessé qu'il était, le Patron s'assit dans un grognement de douleur pur, et passa son bras autour de mes hanches profitant du fait que je m'étais relevé.

-Je t'aime, vraiment...

-Patron...

Je me penchais doucement et enfleurais ces lèvres. Pas aussi patient que moi il rapprocha son bras me plaquant contre lui. J'ai voulu m'inquiéter de ces blessures mes sa langue quémandait déjà l'entrée à ma bouche. J'entrouvris mes lèvres lui laissant le passage. Le baiser, d'abord lent, devint vite rapide et fougueux. Il avait une main dans mes cheveux et une sur mon postérieur. Je me reculais quand le manque d'oxygène se fit ressentir.

-C'est... Enfin... J'étais sûr que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi... Que ce jour-là, tu avais juste accepté par ce que tu aimais ce genre de chose…

-J'ai eu dur à... comprendre mais maintenant, j'en suis sûr.

Son souffle n'était toujours pas revenu, avec deux balles dans le ventre je pouvais comprendre. Mais sa robustesse m'impressionnait, plus d'un homme y seraient passé.

Perdu dans mes pensées, une main caressant mes hanches, me ramena à la réalité.

Il me sourit tendrement passant tendrement sa main dans mon dos et j'en eu un frisson. Je découvrais un Patron tout à fait différent... Mais je ne m'en plaindrai pas.

PDV Patron

Je tombais dans la fleur bleue mais je m'en foutais. J'aimais le petit et il m'aimait en retour que demander de plus, à par ne plus avoir ces deux trous dans la poitrine. En parlant d'eux je redescendis sur terre pour pousser un grognement sourd en me rallongeant. Je vis une étincelle d'inquiétude dans les yeux du petiot et lui souris, le rassurant un peu.

Il se mit à ranger tout ce qu'il avait sortis dans la précipitation et pris la trousse de secours.

-J'arrive je vais ranger tout ce barda...

Je me sentais sombrer dans le sommeil alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir. Dans un dernier effort je me poussais le plus à l'extrémité du lit et m'endormi comme une pierre.

PDV Geek

Je me lavais les mains après avoir jeté tous les bandages et compresses imbibés de sang que j'avais utilisé pour arrêter l'hémorragie du Patron. Mes jambes flageolaient toujours et ma tête me lançait terriblement. Avec un soupir de soulagement je me dirigeais vers la chambre. J'eu un moment de panique en voyant le Patron sur le ventre ses bandages contrastant avec sa peau nue, avant de voir sa cage thoracique se relever paisiblement me permettant de me détendre.

-Bonne nuit Patron...

J'allais sortir quand j'ai remarqué la place qu'avais laissé le Patron... Il voulait que je dorme avec lui ? Étonné mais trop fatigué pour se poser plus de questions j'ai retiré mon T-shirt imbiber de sang, attrapé une couette et me suis installé le plus confortablement possible sur l'espace m'étant réservé. Malgré la couette posée sur moi je frissonnais.

-Geek...

J'ai senti le bras du Patron s'étaler sur mon flan et me rapproché de lui jusqu'à être coller sur son torse. Il a soupiré et posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me suis crispé un peu mais bien vite je me suis mis à caresser ses cheveux de mon bras droit. Au bout de quelques minutes il était à nouveau dans son sommeil le plus profond et je n'avais plus froid...


End file.
